


光と闇と

by ToraohMK233



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraohMK233/pseuds/ToraohMK233
Summary: 那之中一定没有任何情谊。
Relationships: Celice | Seliph & Yurius | Julius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	光と闇と

**Author's Note:**

> 火星南极圈自产自销，我估摸着不会有读者但也还是打个警告：  
> ※雷。腐向。  
> ※不符合伦理纲常。  
> ※未成年不要点开。  
> ※作者脑子坏了。没有文笔和逻辑。

当尤里乌斯睁开双眼，看见的是陌生的天花板。  
他试着抬了一下手，发现自己被粗大的镣铐锁着。  
身上似乎也被加上了层层封印，这令他无法使出引以为傲的暗魔法。  
于是他用眼角余光打量四周。  
这是一个简陋的房间。天花板是木制的，能清晰可见地看到木头与木头的拼接处。四周的墙壁没有粉刷，光秃秃地露出砖石。门是铁的，四周封得严严实实。窗子几乎可以说是没有，只在墙壁的顶端开有一个小小的排气口，而月光就阴恻恻地从那里照进来。  
像是一个独立的牢房。  
尤里乌斯笑了。

在王都巴哈拉进行的那场最终决战，身负暗龙之力的他败在了赛利斯——人们都对比鲜明地把那个人叫做光之皇子——的手上。圣剑挥下，他原以为自己必死无疑。  
可他现在却活着。  
这表示有哪个不知死活的人救了他吧，而且看他现在被重重束缚的样子，对方应该并非罗普托教团的人。  
看来对方不是蠢到家了，就是极大的野心家。  
有趣，不管哪个都十分有趣。  
尤里乌斯开始期待起与对方见面的那刻。

当傍晚的最后一缕阳光退出房间，尤里乌斯终于等到了那个人。对方的身份令他有点意外。  
是光之皇子赛利斯——或许现在该称呼为圣王赛利斯了。  
尤里乌斯一眼就能认出他。即使他们其实不熟。  
他们唯一一次紧密到刻骨的联系在巴哈拉。眼见大势已去的尤里乌斯一边舔舐着落在自己唇边的鲜血，一边随意地把武器扔到地上，然后挑衅似地迎向手持圣剑的赛利斯。而后赛利斯的圣剑挥下，尤里乌斯仿佛听到自己的身体被撕裂的声音。  
然后尤里乌斯笑了。  
“你还真能下手。亏你能这么对我，亲爱的哥哥。”他在闭上双眼之前说到。他老早就想这么跟对方说一次了。  
对方眼睛里溢出了一滴不可理喻的悲伤。

“所以，”尤里乌斯面带嫌弃地看着走向自己的赛利斯，“我这算是被你救了？”  
“应该不算。”赛利斯来到他的面前，“只是你碰巧没死罢了。”  
赛利斯挥剑的时候是真的没有手下留情。当他发现对方没死的时候甚至有想过是不是该补刀。然而下一秒，他却想起妹妹尤利娅那张安静而悲伤的脸。于是他鬼使神差地趁着战后的混乱把尤里乌斯偷偷藏了起来。他对外说暗黑龙被打倒之后便凭空消失了。  
“我还能在你手上‘碰巧’没死？”尤里乌斯发出一声冷笑，“现在这情况，我倒是有点看不懂了，你能解释一下么？哥哥？“  
赛利斯抿了抿嘴。  
他已经没办法对尤里乌斯下手了。在自己没有一刀结果对方之时。在尤里乌斯喊出“哥哥”之时。在他第一次有了“那是与自己有着血缘关系的弟弟”的实感之时。  
“……你说得对。”他艰难地开口了，“是我救的你。手足相残毕竟不是好事。”  
“而且，尤利娅真的很伤心。”

嚯，是因为尤利娅吗。

“我没把你活着的事情告诉其他人。所以，你以后就在这里静静生活吧。可能的话，尽量做到安分守己。”  
“再怎么说，你毕竟也是我的弟弟。”  
——赛利斯在临走之时，平静地对尤里乌斯说。就仿佛那里面没有藏着任何感情。  
但尤里乌斯却觉得说着话的赛利斯眼里似乎蕴有雾气。  
那眼睛真好看啊，就仿佛湛蓝的湖水倒映着天空。

***  
尤里乌斯对现在的生活并无不满。  
不过是无时无刻不被监视而已。不过是身边的人都带着恐惧又敌视的眼光看着自己而已。不过是被加上了厚厚实实的封印，然后像狗一样拴在屋子里而已。  
这些算得了什么。跟旧时曼夫罗伊的调教相比，每天能在这里过着这样的日子简直像身处天堂。况且他那位亲爱的哥哥心地善良得就像不谙世事的羔羊，能想到的最恶毒的处罚手段也不过尔尔。  
有时候也会听到不少八卦。侍者们虽然讨厌尤里乌斯，也不会主动靠近他，但大约觉得他构不成什么威胁，聊天的时候并没有刻意压低声音。于是他的耳边便总萦绕着各种版本的圣王赛利斯与其妹尤利娅的动人爱情故事。  
赛利斯真该把这些人都杀了，他想。不过那又跟自己有什么关系。  
反而觉得有些无聊。  
于是他开始格外期待赛利斯到来的日子。赛利斯会给他带来各种解闷的小玩意。赛利斯会跟他谈季节的变换。赛利斯能给他无聊的软禁生活带来新鲜空气。  
在赛利斯到来的那些日子里，甚至连侍者们都对他分外客气。  
而他却可以在享用完这一切之后用极为糟糕的态度咒骂哥哥，然后看对方的脸刷地一下变得惨白。  
有趣，跟赛利斯见面实在是有趣。为了这短暂的快乐，终日枯坐等待也值。他又会有什么不满呢？

最近的一次，赛利斯给他带来一颗胡桃。  
“沿途过来的时候买的。”他的哥哥解释说，“这两年的收成都不错。”  
是吗。  
“虽然对从小锦衣玉食的你来说也许不算稀奇——”  
没有，我简直惊呆了呢。  
“——但你会收下吧？”  
他的哥哥说完，轻轻握住了他的手。然后把胡桃放在了他的手掌上。  
晒干之后的胡桃有点扎人，但尤里乌斯很享受这种感官上的轻微不适。  
就仿佛他们兄弟之间的关系一般。  
“那你要帮我砸开么？”尤里乌斯抬头，用自己那红得像血一样的眼睛望向他的哥哥。  
“不了，你先留着。”对方蓝得像湖泊的眼眸里似是蕴藏着雾气。  
尤里乌斯勾了勾唇角。  
“那么，我就先走了。你在这里好好生活。”  
赛利斯赶在尤里乌斯打算开嘲讽前站起身，检查了一遍屋内的各种设施，然后头也不回地走了。  
尤里乌斯的唇边绽放起一朵诡异的花。

尤里乌斯当然懂赛利斯的用意。  
对方又不是情窦初开的傻少年，怎么会千里迢迢送一颗胡桃。  
实在是那算是食物里少有的硬物罢了。  
其它有危险的东西他接触不到，侍者在把东西送到他房间时都会宁可错杀绝不放过地检查一遍。但赛利斯带过来的东西却不会被拦下。  
但凡尤里乌斯有想死的决心，他都能用这小小的坚硬物体变换出无数种自杀方式。  
也太看轻我了吧，亲爱的哥哥。  
和你的会面这么有趣，我又怎么舍得死呢。

没过几天，赛利斯又来了。  
尤里乌斯觉得他是压根没有回去。  
也许是偷偷躲在附近，夜不能寐地等着自己弟弟出事的报告吧。  
“早上好。”赛利斯勉强挤出一个笑容，看着他坐在地板上的弟弟，“昨晚睡得如何？”  
赛利斯的黑眼圈似乎又重了，脸色苍白，嘴唇也干巴巴的毫无血色。然而即使如此，他也尽量让自己的笑容充满活力。  
如今的圣王陛下又何必对一个阶下囚如此费尽心力呢？自己到底有什么过人之处令他魂牵梦绕？  
尤里乌斯觉得很好笑。  
“不好，”尤里乌斯迎上哥哥的目光，“我觉得你一点都不了解我。”  
他指了指房间的角落，那里有一小片坚果的碎屑。  
“我很努力地想办法砸开，结果全碎了，什么也没吃到。”  
你送来的东西如此脆弱不堪，我根本看不起。更别提把性命交出来了。  
“……是吗。抱歉，是我考虑不周。”也不知道是在指什么。  
但在那之后双方都陷入了长久的沉默。

“喂，赛利斯。”尤里乌斯丝毫不客气地打破了寂静。那语调傲慢得仿佛对方才是阶下囚。  
“什么？”赛利斯抬起头来，对上他的眼睛。  
“……我还不想死。不要用这种蹩脚的把戏试探我。”  
赛利斯没有接话。他又陷入了长久的沉默。  
在接下来的那段时间里，他们一言不发。赛利斯似是在沉思，而尤里乌斯则默默地打量着这样的哥哥，时不时冷冷地勾起嘴角。  
“我没有这个意思。”  
在回去之前，赛利斯终于抛下了这样一句话。  
此时他正背对着尤里乌斯，站在打开的房门前。夕阳的光辉顺着他的身体滑进房间，把人的影子拉得很长。尤里乌斯觉得这景象有种近似永恒的孤独。  
而赛利斯没有回头。

正如尤里乌斯所说，赛利斯是真的一点也不了解自己的弟弟。  
虽然赛利斯出于恻隐之心而将尤里乌斯偷偷藏了起来，但其实他却无时无刻不在担心对方的反扑。岂料尤里乌斯对此根本没有兴趣。不仅如此，尤里乌斯似乎对他所能想到的一切都兴趣寥寥——无论是勾结残党，传教，政变，还是逃脱，杀人，甚至自杀。  
也想过他是否因大势已去，而放弃了一切挣扎。但尤里乌斯常常挂在嘴边的那抹邪恶又意味深长的笑容，却无时无刻不在证明着他并不是那种人。  
就仿佛，尤里乌斯只不过是对这些原原本本就毫无兴趣。  
这不可能，赛利斯心想。一定是哪里搞错了。尤里乌斯不可能如此听话和安静。  
然后他又想起自己对这个弟弟的了解也不过限于传闻，再进一步也只是曾经在战场上打过几次照面而已。

***  
换季的时候，尤里乌斯病了。他从小就体弱多病。  
赛利斯到来的时候，尤里乌斯已经神志不清地躺了三天。  
高烧一直不退。  
赛利斯轻手轻脚地走到床头坐下，蓝色的眼睛就这么静静凝视着双眼紧闭的尤里乌斯。  
与妹妹尤利娅的清秀不同，眼前人的眉眼实在是妖艳得肆意张扬。难以想象他们竟然是双胞胎。  
尤利娅应该是长得很像他们的母亲。温柔、娴静，拥有一切赛利斯所喜欢的美好品质。他差一点就忍不住要去爱她了。而眼前的人呢？拥有的一切都让赛利斯感到不适。他不明白养大他的奥伊菲口中那样好的母亲怎么会生出这么个尖锐而傲慢的儿子。  
也许是因为尤里乌斯更像阿尔维斯。他想。  
杀父仇人的脸又浮现在脑海里。  
他不知道该怎么去接受眼前的人与自己有着血缘关系的事实。

尤里乌斯翻了个身，口中迷迷糊糊地似乎在说着什么。  
赛利斯凑近了去听，没有听清。对方呼出的滚烫气息似乎就要烧着他的脸。  
尤里乌斯烧得很严重。  
赛利斯想要为他换敷在额上的毛巾。但当他准备起身时，一只手却抓住了他的衣角。  
“别离开我。”尤里乌斯的声音非常虚弱。  
赛利斯愣了一下，毛巾从手中滑落。  
“别离开我，”尤里乌斯不清不醒地咕哝，“妈妈。”

其实赛利斯同样长得很像母亲。  
但赛利斯从来就没有那个自觉，毕竟他甚至连父母的长相都记不太清。  
然而处于最无防备状态的尤里乌斯的一句话，却仿佛给赛利斯的心口浇泼上了一瓢燃烧着的油。

一定是哪里搞错了。尤里乌斯不可能会说出这种话。  
毕竟——  
杀了他们母亲的人，不正是眼前这位弟弟吗。

“妈妈，不要走，陪陪我。”  
躺在眼前的这位依旧迷迷糊糊地咕哝着。赛利斯只能机械性地握住对方的手。  
尤里乌斯与母亲相处的时间明明比自己远远来得长，明明就该是在母亲的关爱和保护之下成长的，怎么就能如此轻易把一切毁坏？  
而自己，即使再生气，再不甘心，母亲的面貌在记忆里也根本模糊得看不清。他甚至觉得自己对双亲的感情，只是对名为“父母”这一符号的空洞而盲目的爱。他跟尤里乌斯不一样，他几乎没有跟父母一起生活过。没被他们夸赞过，没被他们责骂过。他根本不了解自己的父母。  
在这点上，他羡慕着尤里乌斯，也因此更加难以原谅尤里乌斯。  
而对方此时却假惺惺地在喊着母亲。这又是何等讽刺。

回过神来，赛利斯发现自己的双手不自觉地按在了尤里乌斯的脖子上，差点就要掐下去了。  
而如今的尤里乌斯明显无法抵抗。被人按住喉咙，也只是难受地咳嗽了一声。  
感受到对方喉管的轻微震动，赛利斯慌乱地松开了手。毕竟他已经没办法下手了。

都过去了，赛利斯试图说服自己。  
尤里乌斯已经没办法逃出去继续害人了。  
这位弟弟再怎么不堪，也有一半血液与自己相同。也曾经被自己母亲的爱所包围。  
那样温柔的母亲，一定不希望自己的孩子手足相残。  
至少作为哥哥，在最后就尽点义务吧。  
毕竟无论他再怎么纠结，尤里乌斯也只是像这样一无所知地躺在床上而已。

赛利斯静静注视着尤里乌斯。  
当对方如现在这般闭上眼睛，遮住了眉眼间的锋利和刻薄的时候，那苍白的肌肤和阴柔的面部线条，倒跟尤利娅有几分相像了。  
“别担心，我那里也不去，就在这里。”赛利斯轻轻地说。

***  
病好以后，尤里乌斯的活动范围被允许扩大到中庭了。那里有一个还算过得去的花园。  
虽然身上仍然加着层层封印，手脚的镣铐也不曾减轻重量，但起码他不再被拴在屋子里了。  
他喜欢在午夜出去看花园里的曼珠沙华。  
那是不久前赛利斯命人连根种下的。赛利斯总喜欢带来这些奇怪的东西。仿佛在变相告诉自己他把自己曾经搅得一团乱的世界打理得有多好。  
“是这里不常见的品种，”他的哥哥向他介绍说，“远东的商船带过来的。”  
“挺好看的。”尤里乌斯看着鲜红的花朵，若有所思。  
这不像赛利斯的手笔。他怎么也想象不了赛利斯会喜欢这种像血一样颜色的妖艳花朵。倒反像常人眼中自己会喜欢的东西，诡异，不详。而事实上，自己也确实对这花讨厌不起来。  
“你喜欢就好。”赛利斯在那时却似乎微微笑了一下。

今夜花开得正好。红得似要滴出血来的曼珠沙华在月光的照耀下随着微风翩翩起舞。有黑白两只蝴蝶在花丛中相互追逐。  
赛利斯不在。侍者们也都不在。  
尤里乌斯独自一人坐在花田中间。他喜欢人们口中所说的孤独寂寞。这让他从心底里感到舒服。  
飞舞中的蝴蝶翅膀划过他的鼻尖。他感觉有点痒。  
就仿佛儿时和尤利娅一起在巴哈拉的花园里玩耍，鼻尖不慎被春日里长势喜人的青草掠过一般。  
那时他还没有见过曼夫罗伊。还无忧无虑地接受着父母的关怀。还细心爱护着自己的妹妹。还能为暖和的春阳而感到喜悦。  
那时他还不叫做暗之皇子，也无法想象什么罗普托乌斯。他甚至不知道这世上还有一个注定与自己为敌的光之皇子赛利斯。  
那时的他只是像眼前的蝴蝶一般，与尤利娅一起，漫无目的地在花丛中穿梭，在躲猫猫和追逐打闹的空隙发出孩童所特有的清脆响亮却无甚意义的欢笑声。

白色蝴蝶停在尤里乌斯面前的花上。  
尤里乌斯没有一丝犹豫地伸出了手。  
惨白和鲜红的碎片顿时从掌中飘落，而后又缓缓渗入仿佛能吸纳一切光线的黑色地面。  
待一切静止，孤单的黑色蝴蝶停在了光秃秃的花茎上。

***  
赛利斯给尤里乌斯带来了红宝石的胸针。  
“不是买的，”他的哥哥说，“清点物品的时候发现的，我总觉得那应该是你的东西。”  
尤里乌斯用手指将胸针捏起，在太阳底下照了照。宝石把太阳的光辉折射得无比炫目。  
“总不能所有红色的东西都是我的吧。”红发红瞳的弟弟眯着眼睛说。  
“不是吗？”他的哥哥愣了一下，“可这是在你以前的房间发现的。”  
尤里乌斯笑了。  
“也许是伊修塔尔的。”他说，“那时候我们打算举办舞会，我就给她买了一块红宝石胸针用来配丝绸的礼裙。”  
他想起自己曾经有过的恋人。  
“红色配她很合适，你不这么认为吗？”  
他兀自回忆起舞会上弗利基家公主妙曼的舞姿。那曾经是他最为骄傲的奢侈品。  
赛利斯没有说话。他觉得接不上话。伊修塔尔正是在那场不忍回忆的残酷战争中死于他们之手。他不知道该怎么安慰弟弟。  
但尤里乌斯却不以为意。他仿佛能看穿赛利斯心中所想。  
“也是她一心寻死，你不用放在心上。”  
是了，你们全都品行高洁，全都不屑于与我为伍。  
就连原以为无论如何都会一直在自己身边的人，都因为承受不了内心的罪恶感而宁可逃到战场之上了。  
“其实我根本不记得那个胸针长什么样。”  
尤里乌斯直勾勾地望着赛利斯。对方的愧疚完完全全地写在脸上。  
真是好笑。

“如果你真的觉得过意不去，”尤里乌斯的双手环上了赛利斯的脖颈，然后凑到对方的耳边轻声呢喃，“不如——”  
“由你来爱我吧。”  
他含住了对方的耳坠。

赛利斯没有推开他。他原本以为他的哥哥会推开他的。但赛利斯没有推开他。  
赛利斯只是静静地站在那里，任凭尤里乌斯像蛇一样慢慢缠上来。  
“你不推开我，我可就当你同意了。”尤里乌斯在赛利斯的耳边轻轻呼出一口气。他有自信这会令对方意乱神迷。毕竟对方略高的体温已经透过脸颊上的皮肤传递过来。  
可赛利斯依旧一语不发，像是在想着什么。他甚至没有任何表情或动作，对尤里乌斯既不拒绝，也没同意。  
尤里乌斯有点焦躁。他有点读不懂此时的赛利斯。明明彼此的身体已经逐渐变得滚烫，可赛利斯——  
赛利斯像是要把这一切都忽略一般，又像是在极力忍耐。对了，就是忍耐。尤里乌斯见过很多被罗普托教团抓来当祭品的孩子，他们之中的不少人在举行仪式的祭坛前，就是像这样把自己从现实中抽离，极力忍耐着内心的一切负面情绪的。  
可他尤里乌斯又有什么资本让赛利斯至于此呢？像这样低级的挑衅，赛利斯完全可以不予理会，抽身就走——这连尤里乌斯自己也明白，他之所以这么做，原来也只是想看看赛利斯的表情变得越发难看而已——那又为什么会变成这样呢？  
也许原因不在自己。尤里乌斯想到了自己听过的坊间八卦，赛利斯喜欢着尤利娅。而自己正是尤利娅的双胞胎哥哥。  
嚯，这么狗血的八卦，居然是真的。尤里乌斯勾了勾唇角。  
于是他闭上眼睛，愉快地开口了——  
“来抱我吧，哥哥大人。”

后来他们就开始做爱了。赛利斯把尤里乌斯直接推倒在了地上。尤里乌斯不知道对方的行为是出于愤怒还是悲伤。  
然而当他们褪去彼此的衣物，这一切也都已经变得无所谓了。  
理智已然崩溃的赛利斯或许把他当成了尤利娅，在持续着爱抚和侵犯的同时，向他陈述了永恒的思慕与爱恋，为他许诺了穷尽一生的守护。  
尤里乌斯本想勾勾嘴唇开始冷嘲热讽，可他却发现自己使不上力气。他的嘴只能无法自制地微微张开，吐出了连自己都不敢置信的淫荡音节。他又试图对焦双眼，却发现无论怎么眨动眼皮，看着眼前之物都像看着蒙了一层白雾的万花筒。  
他的全身都因为赛利斯的侵占而酥麻以致于动弹不得，但他却能感受到前所未有的充实。就仿佛一切都被填满了。他已经无暇嫌弃，只希望赛利斯不要回过神来，永远持续地与他交合。  
啊啊，虚伪的爱也是爱啊。

“我会负起责任的。”当太阳已然西沉，天幕上开始点缀着细碎繁星的时候，赛利斯躺在尤里乌斯的身边说。  
“哈？你在说什么？”尤里乌斯勾了勾唇，“别搞错了，赛利斯。是我在要求你爱我。”  
“可这不是我本意，”赛利斯抿了抿嘴，“况且我又怎么可能会爱你。”  
“无所谓的。我也不爱你啊，哥哥。但怎么说呢，既然我不得不在你眼皮底下生存，那做些两方都觉得愉快的事情不好吗？”  
尤里乌斯说着就重新骑到了赛利斯的身上。“对了，问你个问题，”他弯下腰，在赛利斯的耳边低语， “你也这样抱过尤利娅么？” 

尤里乌斯感到下体一阵刺痛。赛利斯的动作变得粗暴起来。  
“……这不能拿来开玩笑吧。”对方瞪了他一眼，似乎有点生气了。  
这不是玩笑吧。尤里乌斯勾了勾唇，终究还是没说出口。  
因为赛利斯的嘴已经堵了上来。  
带有侵略性的吻。  
尤里乌斯享受着对方的舌头在自己口腔里游走而带来的快感。  
呵呵，这不是挺好的嘛。赛利斯想要做的话还是做得到的。

哥哥一边想着他们共同的妹妹，却不断地在侵犯他的弟弟。  
还能有什么故事比这更加精彩？

作为尤利娅的替代品也没有关系，反正他与赛利斯之间也没有什么感情。只要对方能填满自己就够了。  
或许日子可以这么一直过下去。尤里乌斯想着。

所以当那个自称是罗普托教徒的男人出现在他面前的时候，他皱了皱眉。  
“尤里乌斯殿下，啊啊，您还活着太好了。”  
男人却不懂读空气，径自在这感叹着。  
“跟我一起逃吧，我愿意粉身碎骨帮您重建罗普托帝国。”  
尤里乌斯笑了。他的身后似乎隐隐可见暗黑龙的影子。  
我看着像是对你有兴趣么？  
就你们这智商，一辈子也别想重建罗普托帝国了。

尤里乌斯把男人杀了，然后埋在了花坛里。  
其实他一直可以偷偷解开自己身上的封印。  
第二年，曼珠沙华开得格外好看。  
他兴致高昂地把前来看望他的赛利斯拉到花坛边，然后自卖自夸地对哥哥说看我把它们照顾得多好。  
赛利斯皱了皱眉，最终什么也没说出口。  
那晚赛利斯拒绝了他的求爱。

***  
赛利斯花了很长时间去纠结，终于决定用密道把尤里乌斯偷偷带进王宫。  
他要把尤里乌斯好好地藏在自己房间的密室里。  
这样一来对方就不会再被图谋不轨的人找到了吧。  
而且他也不希望对方再在自己看不见的地方杀人了。

或许那其中还夹杂着无法言说的私心。

尤里乌斯倚靠在已然封死的窗台上，倍感无聊。  
赛利斯每天都公务繁忙，白日里房内根本寻不见他的身影。即使是在像这样的晚上，他也经常在外间伏案工作到深夜。  
“喂，赛利斯。”尤里乌斯忍不住朝他喊道，“我困了。”  
“啊，那你先睡吧，”赛利斯被埋在堆积如山的文书里，连头也没抬，“我还有些事要忙。”  
“啧。”尤里乌斯站起身来。他边想着今晚该如何找赛利斯的麻烦，边向外间走去。  
敲门声却不合时宜地响起。  
是了，敲门声总会在这时候响起。  
然后赛利斯就会轻轻地把尤里乌斯所在的里间锁上，整理仪表，出门相迎。

尤利娅孤身一人端着小巧的托盘，微笑地站在房门前。  
“我给哥哥大人送些点心，”她每次都这么说，“还希望您不要嫌弃。”  
而赛利斯总是先柔声道谢，然后轻轻伸手接过托盘，仿佛稍一使劲就会伤到对方一般。  
接着就能听到房门关闭的声音。  
尤里乌斯即使不透过门缝去看也能知道，那对兄妹定然是在紧闭的房门后紧紧相拥。

“那么喜欢她的话，娶她怎么样？ 兴许还可以为我生一个侄子或者外甥。”——带有罗普托乌斯血统的。  
尤里乌斯侧躺在床上，斜眼看着正在脱下外套的赛利斯。  
“……这不好笑，尤里乌斯。”赛利斯挂好外套，向他走来，“尤利娅是妹妹。”  
“嚯，是妹妹就不能碰？”   
那弟弟呢？弟弟没关系的吧。  
尤里乌斯伸出白得仿佛毫无生气的腿，钩住了赛利斯的腰。然后顺势把对方拉过来。  
“我可是等你很久了。”  
赛利斯犹豫了一下，终于还是没有拒绝尤里乌斯。  
只要赛利斯还爱着尤利娅，他就没办法拒绝尤里乌斯。  
他们之所以能紧密相连，都是多亏了尤利娅。  
尤里乌斯如此确信。

***  
赛利斯突然凭空消失了好几天。尤里乌斯猜不到他去了哪里。  
在那几天，他把赛利斯放在枕边的书看了，又把窗边开得正盛的观赏花卉的花瓣一点一点地剥光了。毕竟无聊。  
他甚至在想该不该去问问每日来送饭和洒扫的侍者是打仗了还是政变了，而自己又该不该趁这个机会逃出去东山再起。  
不过尤里乌斯也没有空虚太久。一周后的傍晚，赛利斯穿着戎装，又毫无征兆地回来了。

“没什么，”赛利斯把圣剑从腰上解下，“突然接到报告说发现了一个罗普托残党的据点。我亲自去处理了。事情紧急，没来得及跟你讲。”  
“跟我说这个好吗？”尤里乌斯冷笑一声，看着正在把圣剑往墙上挂的赛利斯。  
“不要紧。”赛利斯没有看他，“残党已经被清理干净了，没有反扑的可能。”  
“那就好。他们早就该死了。”尤里乌斯淡淡地说，就仿佛对这事已经没兴趣了一般。

“你其实不喜欢罗普托教团吧？”  
“什么话？我喜欢得很。作为工具很忠心哦。只可惜他们都太蠢，净拖我后腿。”  
“那么，尤里乌斯，”赛利斯轻轻把对方的衣服褪下，“你能向我解释一下这些伤痕吗？即使连年征战，也不可能弄出这样的伤来。”  
尤里乌斯撇撇嘴。他自己都忘了自己身上的到底是什么了。也许是曼夫罗伊的毒打。也许是罗普托乌斯降临留下的痕迹。又或许是忌讳着暗黑龙的人们，在他身上留下的恐惧和厌恶。而赛利斯在巴哈拉挥下的那一剑所划穿的肌肤，倒反而是恢复得最平整的。  
“啧。你视而不见不就好了。” 他别过脸去。  
可赛利斯却主动抱住了他。

“或许你会觉得不可思议，”赛利斯抚摸着尤里乌斯后背的伤痕，“以前，我父亲曾经跟我说过，‘要理解他人的悲伤’。”  
尤里乌斯不置可否。  
“我也不知道这是梦境还是现实，我父亲从我记事起就已经不在了，”赛利斯低声呢喃，“但总觉得，在那场战争的途中，我确实见到他了。”  
“那句话我一直记到了现在。”  
尤里乌斯闷哼了一声。似乎是身上的伤有点发痒。  
“那么，”于是尤里乌斯开口，“你这是理解了我的悲伤么？”  
你能吗？  
“我不知道。”赛利斯的语调柔和，但却带有迷茫和悲伤，“我没有……尝试过与黑暗为伍的人生。”  
“……也许我根本不可能理解你。”

尤里乌斯没有打算把这个话题深入下去。他觉得这样根本没有任何意义。  
赛利斯终究是顺应人们期望而生的英雄，是从小就生活在光华之中的光之公子，又怎么能了解暗之皇子所经历过的种种，怎么能明白暗之皇子的心里所想？  
他们太过于无法相容了。

悲伤？怎么可能是悲伤。  
难不成赛利斯还想要拯救他吗？  
痴人说梦也该有个度吧。

于是尤里乌斯迎上去，用自己的双唇堵住了赛利斯的嘴。  
“我渴了。”

尤里乌斯从来不需要拯救。  
他认为只要能在赛利斯与自己交合的过程中享受到快感，那就完全足够了。  
所以赛利斯本就不该做这些毫无意义的无用功的。

“你抱紧我，我冷。”尤里乌斯的声调没有任何起伏。  
即使他的体温已经越升越高。  
不如就这样，逐渐失去意识吧。

***  
当尤里乌斯再次睁开眼睛，他看见身旁坐着一位温和的青年。  
他穿着司祭的服装，红色的发丝随着轻柔的动作而微微抖动。  
尤里乌斯咳嗽了一声。  
“您醒了。”青年微微一笑，然后用手背碰了碰尤里乌斯的额头，“烧似乎退了。需要喝点水么？”  
尤里乌斯点点头。  
“我是维尔托玛的司祭，塞亚斯。”对方倒了水，然后轻轻扶他起来。  
“我知道，我见过你。”尤里乌斯的目光在青年脸上掠过，“赛利斯呢？”  
“陛下公务繁忙，托我来照顾您。”  
尤里乌斯笑了。他夺过青年手中的水一饮而尽。  
“嘁。没有毒啊。”真无聊。他撇撇嘴。也是，你们这些高贵的圣战士，从来不屑于耍小手段。  
“您这是什么意思？”司祭迷惑不解。  
“法拉圣痕，”尤里乌斯用那双红色的眼睛紧紧盯着他，“你身上流着我父亲的血。怎么，以前我一直睁只眼闭只眼，就以为我不知道？“  
司祭只默默地看着尤里乌斯，没有接话。他的嘴唇依然保持着温和的幅度，但尤里乌斯觉得对方的眼睛没有在笑。  
尤里乌斯把眼神移开，然后漫无目的地俯瞰着身下的大理石地板。“你光是看着我，我也不会死的。不如动手？”他说。  
“……您说笑了，”塞亚斯从袖口拿出一包药粉搁在桌上，“我是司祭，只会救人而已。您的身体还很虚弱，还希望您能安心静养，不要胡思乱想。”  
“药放这里了。如果没有别的事情，我就先告辞了。”  
青年站起身来，往尤里乌斯的杯子里又添了热水，然后缓缓向门口走去。  
“……喂。”尤里乌斯叫住了对方，“赛利斯能把你找来，难道不是因为你恨我吗？”

“尤里乌斯殿下，赛利斯大人跟您不一样。请您不要辜负大人的一片苦心。”司祭没有回头，“还希望您多注意身体。毕竟如果您病倒了，您还是不得不看见我。”  
“而且我个人也希望您能好好活着。毕竟您也算是我的弟弟。”  
……嘁。赛利斯也好，你也好，不要事到如今全都摆出哥哥的架子啊。

***  
当赛利斯结束了一天的工作回到房间，看见的是站在床边，仅仅穿着白色宽松睡袍的尤里乌斯。  
殷红的鲜血正顺着他的手臂滑落，在他赤裸的脚踝边汇聚成湖泊。  
“你在干什么？”赛利斯的声音里没有惊讶。这些日子相处下来，他早已对尤里乌斯各种异于常人的行为见怪不怪了。  
“放血。”尤里乌斯身上的睡袍因沾染血色而形成花纹，那模样就跟此时他挂在嘴边的笑一样诡异，“我不是在发高烧嘛。”  
“……塞亚斯没给你药？”赛利斯走过来，脸上看不出任何表情。  
“给了，”尤里乌斯指指桌面，“我不想吃。”  
“失血过多毕竟对身体不好。”赛利斯将尤里乌斯的手臂抬起来，观察着伤口，“我先帮你止血，之后你乖乖吃药上床休息。”他使用空闲的那只手在桌上扯了一片纱布，将其放置在尤里乌斯的伤口上并用力按压。  
“你又何必多此一举。我的血流完了对你们来说不是正好么？”尤里乌斯看着在帮自己认真止血的赛利斯，不屑地说，“这可是人人深恶痛绝的罗普托之血，你要不要尝尝味道？”  
他说着就用另一只手抹了一片仍在向下流淌的鲜血，然后递到了赛利斯的嘴边。见赛利斯不搭理他，他干脆直接用那带血的手掌抚过赛利斯的脸颊。脖颈。胸口。  
他解开了赛利斯衣服上的扣子，这使得对方不自觉地松开了按压着伤口的手。他顺势把赛利斯推向床，然后开始舔舐自己留在对方身上的血的痕迹。  
“我说让你尝尝的。”他吻了赛利斯。血液与唾液混杂在一起。  
“事不宜迟，我们来做今天的份吧——你早就想做了吧？”  
尤里乌斯的腰肢紧贴着赛利斯的身体摆动起来。  
血色晕染了一片狼藉的两人。

“你为什么把塞亚斯找过来？”尤里乌斯躺在赛利斯的臂弯中，随口问道。  
“除了塞亚斯，我想不出第二个人可以照看你，况且他信得过。”赛利斯望着天花板，淡淡地说。  
“你知道我想问的不是这个。你是知道的吧，塞亚斯是阿尔维斯的私生子。”  
“嗯。我知道。”  
“我可算是间接弄死了他的母亲。而且他身为圣战士后裔，也许会杀掉我这个暗黑龙罗普托乌斯啊。或者——你就没考虑过我会先干掉他？”  
“他不会的。你的手也伸不了那么长——即使有个万一，那也……算了，没什么。”赛利斯犹豫了一下，说，“我只是以为你会开心。在这世界上多一位与自己血脉相连的亲人，总归是开心的。”  
“怎么可能。”尤里乌斯翻了一个白眼。

然后他就像是突然意识到了一般。他想到那怎么看都不可能会是赛利斯品味的鲜红的花，想到伊修塔尔的红宝石胸针。想到赛利斯总给他有意无意带去的各种小物什。想到罗普托教团的残党。想到塞亚斯。  
或许最开始的那颗胡桃，反而是最无辜的。  
“你一直在试探我。”并不是疑问句。  
赛利斯没有说话。或许对他这种活在光芒之中的人而言，这本就不是可以解释的。  
毕竟试探，真是格局小得过分了的恶作剧。是两人无法合而为一的最好证据。

赛利斯是了解他的。知道他从根本上不可信任。  
尤里乌斯由衷地笑了起来。于是他翻转了身，整个坐到了赛利斯的身上。  
赛利斯那坚硬的分身陷进了他柔软的身体。他愉快地扭动起来。  
他终于有他们是相爱着的错觉了。

那就仿佛是黑暗世界里射进的唯一一道光。  
那光极力想要射进来，然后把他拉去那温暖明亮的世界。  
但身为黑暗住民的尤里乌斯却并不愿意被光所拯救。  
他在黑暗里默默看着那道光，看着它总是徒劳地把精力浪费在试图照亮黑洞上，心里总有种别样的快感。  
他的世界里已经很久没出现这么有趣的东西了。  
于是渐渐地，他开始离不开那道光。  
他想着，但凡那光染上哪怕一点阴霾，他就能把对方拖过来，然后沉入一个就连自己也没到达过的深渊。  
可对方无论如何也不可能与这样的自己同流合污的。  
他原本以为这辈子都没有机会了。

不过事情似乎未必如此。起码他们还可以继续相爱。  
直到他们之中的一方再也受不了另一方。  
或许圣剑终会挥下，又或许自己会逃出去意兴阑珊地重新挑起战争。  
到那时自己终究又成为众矢之的了吧。都打过来也没关系的。  
只是就别再扯什么巴尔德，法拉和海姆了吧。别扯什么十二圣战士了。  
尽管我们身体里流着不一样的血，但只有一支，融化在彼此身体里的诸多血脉里唯一相同的这一支，提醒着我们之间那不能挣脱的关系。  
暗黑神罗普托乌斯。

你也不是完全没有机会变为罗普托乌斯的。  
你信任的司祭和你最爱的妹妹也都一样。  
你们全都可能是罗普托乌斯。


End file.
